The 8 and 9 tail kyuubis
by Lilchaos420
Summary: how these two relate and meet and have a bond of friendship a naruxhina and a new char x ino
1. The begining

The 8 and 9 tails kyuubis Chap 1

6 days before the 9 tails attacked the hidden leaf it met with his friend the 8 tailed hell dragon who was summoned by an unknown cult after which the hell dragon killed them all." So long time no see comrade." said the hell dragon pyshcopathitly to the 9 tailed fox.

"It's nice to see you again. How long has it been 25 years?" said the fox

"Yes it has been and I will get revenge on those grass nin who tricked me into helping their worthless village."

"Yes i will go to the hidden leaf to help you with your score."

"Thank you" Then the hell dragon and the fox parted ways not knowing that it would be their last encounter for 20 years. Three days later the 8 tailed hell dragon was entrapped inside a boy of a curtain clan which had a bloodline limit that could equal that of the sharengon.

Five years have passed since the attack on the hidden grass village on October 7th the day that Nami su Talaku was born. Even though he was born into a powerful clan and heir to it if his older brother died no one ever got to known the boy because he had a kyuubi inside him. Only his brother and some elders would help the boy learn self control over his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and bloodline jutsu. Then one day when the boy was seven years young his clan started to die out mystoristly. All but 3 elders and Talaku and his older brother survived. Later they found out that the kage of the grass village order the ANBU to poison the clan. It was too late the ANBU attacked them they held their own enough to escape but the 3 elders we're defeated as they had the poision inside their system." Damn it why did she do this to us we were most loyal to the village and help stop another clan over throw her and the rest of the village treat us like we were some outsiders." said Talaku's older brother

"But brother I think they were afraid of me going out of control."

"None sense if they were afraid of someone who was only seven they would be considered crazy." Then he did a humph." The Kyuubi is just a thing that can harm anyone unless you used its chalkra and i wouldn't let you because it would not only put the village but you also my brother."

"Yea your right maybe i don't know what's going on any more."

"Well lets go before they find out where we're hiding."

"Too late. "A voice said out of the shadows.

"That was quick for a smart mouther like you Loki." Talaku's older brother said.

"Well I AM the strongest out of the hidden grass ANBU." Loki said.

"Talaku-san go and run make sure u get out safe and here take this i already showed you every ninjutsu and bloodline jutsu that's in our clan now go and become strong and don't hate the village instead have pity on them because they should have treated you like a hero instead of a S-class criminal." Then Talaku's older brother gave him a old scroll of the clan, then threw his brother far away from the village. Then turned toward the ANBU squad leader who by now had 10 more ANBU as backup then said "You may be able to kill me if ten more of you punks come but i will not let you touch my brother!" then he started his bloodline with a summoning jutsu and to the ANBU's surprised he summoned a giant dragon who was not related to the hell dragon but was closer related to the giant snake.

"Why have you summoned me? Kojimbo?" said the dragon named Kimohamru

"I need you to go catch my brother and dropped him off at the secret mansion only you me and my father know off." Kojimbo (Talaku's older brother if you hadn't noticed yet) said.

"What about you my friend?" said the dragon

"Well, This is the last time we are going to talk my friend and when you catch my brother tell him, His brother admired him and wished that he could spend more time of his life with you and sign the scroll in blood then put your finger prints in blood under ur name. Thank you and take care of him for me and also say remember my words about pitying the village and don't hate them."

"Okay my friend and goodbye."

"Goodbye to you my friend."

Chapter 2

fifteen minutes pasted when Talaku woke up. After shearing his brother's last words to the dragon he began to sign the scroll." So little one what is your name?" said the dragon with his brow rose." I heard it's Talaku from your brother Kojimbo." Right then and there a single tear came down the boy's left eye.

"That was the boy that died with his clan honorably, so u can call me Chaos."  
The boy then signed his name on the scroll in one word Chaos then put his finger prints in blood as the dragon told him." So where are u taking me as the one who was my brother asked you to take me somewhere correct?" Chaos said with a grim not a disrespectful way but in a playful it's time to move on way.

"To a house only me, your brother and your father know of and build."

"I see, well you never told me your name and how you know my brother and-"

"I will in a sec i can feel your brother's chalkra link getting weaker. Anyways we're here and i am Sildohaku, but you call me Dragon boss till we have our first drink together. And that scroll you signed that's a blood link now u can summon us of the dragon family the hand signs are Ox Horse Ox Ram Horse then finally Dragon, well u could have figured that out. Well u should try to control your chalkra better before u try to summon me but, i am sure you are able to summon one of my younger sons or daughters." said the dragon boss with a huge smile that looked like a sign of happiness like he already felt a greater bond with Chaos than his brother Kojimbo. Humph I think this boy has potinal to summon really soon, but what is this strange gut feeling? Must be my imagination. Sildohaku thought to himself.

Two days later, Chaos is training hard and learning all the ninjutsu and taijutsu that were in the scrolls that were inside the house hidden inside a cove inside a mountain. Only two days after his ordeal he had managed to increase his power three fold and was now able to summon most of Sildohaku's children and performs most of the advanced ninjutsu in most of the scrolls.

"He's a most gifted child father." Said one of Sildohaku's sons named Donwu.

"Wow i had a feeling he was gifted but not this gifted to already summon you in two days." Soon he will be able to summon me if he keeps this up thinking to himself.

"Yea father he trains till he drops then goes and gets something to eat but the amount he eats he conserves it like he won't be leaving for awhile."

"Hmmmmm...it seems he is gunna train there for a year or til they find him and is forced to summon me, then flee to the next hideaway where only me and his father knows of."

"Yea and father it seems he has two different types of chalkra a blue colored chalkra and a green colored chalkra which has a dragon like shape to it."

Then Sildohaku grew silent for a minute. "Are you serious little one?"

"Yes father, I am the only one who doesn't lie."

"Hmmmm...no wonder he's so gifted he has the hell dragon kyuubi inside of him. I want you to keep an eye on him every time he summons you little one."

"Hai, father."

"And tell me if he can control the green colored chalkra."

Day after day Chaos trained with chalkra control and chalkra manipulation with the training routine that was made by his father that even his brother trained under. Wow this is tiring even with the kyuubi inside off me. Thinking to himself with a happy but no feeling smile.

"So my son Donwu told me that you have the eight tailed hell dragon inside of you no wonder we got along better than me and your broth-"

"Yea and that was the reason the village thought to destroy my clan but it's okay i should pity them...BECAUSE THEY'RE OUT ONE TOUGH NINJA!" he said with much pride.

"Hmmm...you're just like your father." Said Sildohaku with a giant grim shurmk.

"Yea he was cool like you boss."

Many years have pasted and the boy was now thirteen years old and left the mountain cove along time ago and started to travel and he had a different look than he had when he left the hidden grass village after that life changing night. Hmm I never would have thought the world outside the grass village would be so beautiful. He said to himself.

"So you're the boy with the eight tailed hell dragon inside of him." A man with dark hair, standing around five foot eleven inches with red eyes that could pierce into anyone's mind, while wearing a black coat with a huge neck band also the coat had red clouds on it.

"Huh, and you are?"

Then another man came around in front of Chaos. The man was taller than his partner standing at around six feet six inches. And yet they were wearing the same type of clothes." We're here to get that kyuubi of yours."

"Not in that sissy looking getup." Then Chaos started laughing.

"Don't mind him I'm Itachi and your coming with us."Itachi said with little worry of Chaos's skills.

"Hmmm...thanks but I'll have to pass i think i have better things to do then hang around with people in THAT kind of getup." Chaos said while walking away laughing almost tripping over his own feet.

Then Itachi popped up in front of Chaos. Then threw a kick at him. Quickly Chaos grabbed Itachi's leg and about to throw him when he seen the other man with his sword attacking seeming to crush his head in. Right then and there he used his elbow to bend Itachi's leg, then grabbing Itachi's arm to swiftly evade the man with the sword's attack."Hmm..your good for a kid and I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kisame. Nice to meet you." Kisame said with a huge evil looking smile.

"Nice to meet you both, but as i said i just don't have the time to hang out with you guys, so i bid you a do, Itachi and Kisame well see ya."Chaos starts a jutsu when Itachi says something that shook Chaos to the core.

Chapter 3

"Yes it's a shame how your brother was murdered in cold blood like that." Itachi said with the same evil glare. Then Chaos stopping his jutsu before he even started it.

Chaos' arms were now shaking uncontrollably when...he look into Itachi's eyes and said, "Well yea he may have been murdered like that but he did it to protect me and for saying that I'm afraid you now must die." Then he started to have a big smirk on his face.

At the time Chaos and Itachi both started to use their bloodline limits."Sharengon." Itachi said. "Hidusingon" Chaos said still with a grim on his face probly mocking Itachi.

The battles was firce as Kisame just stood and watch knowing if he got involved he would be easily tossed aside by a counter from their young target. Then he noticed that Itachi was actually was having trouble defeating Chaos and Chaos hadn't unleashed his green chalkra. 

Wow this guy is good for a taijutsu user. Chaos thought to himself. Then he jumped back and said "Okay I'll give you respect you aren't just no goofy looking person, but I'm afraid it's time for me end this!" While staring into Itachi's eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said as his eyes started to shape with a three sided ninja star. Then before Chaos knew it his world was turning red.

"Nice trick, I might was well guess this wouldn't be a genjutsu as i have the same sort of ability with my eyes." Chaos said actually surprising Itachi.

Itachi was about to say "seventy two hours of torture starts now" his trade mark saying, when his world became green.

"Well it looks like I'm inside your bloodline jutsu while you are inside mine, which shows you my past and how horribly it was. I know yours will wear off before mine, because I have a kyuubi inside of me and it repairs my eyes while your's starts to deteariate. It's a shame if you found me about a year earlier you would have defeated me but-" Then Chaos was cut off to hear another voice he had never heard before said...

"Hmmmm...so these are the abilities of the child I'm sealed inside of." A giant dragon inside a sealed castle with dark green almost black eyes with watery colored greenish blue scales and long hair running from under his nose to his ear lobes.

"Are you the hell dragon? That attacked the hidden grass village?" Chaos said dumbfoundinly.

"Wow for a kid your pretty stupid...and to think I'm-" Said the hell dragon

"Your what? Interrupting me during a fight so...can i get back to the fight or are you going to say something else?" Chaos said while Itachi is looking around all he sees though is a green sky while he is walking in the Hidden Grass village that was in Chaos' past memories.

"Yes I was about to say you should use this too long because no even my chalkra can keep this up for more than one hour." The dragon said.

"So Itachi you will now witness the death of my clan in many ways and not only will you see my clan but you may find a familiar face among them."

Itachi just looks at the horror of the people falling then just when they hit the ground they would turn to dust over and over again, yet Itachi just stood there saying nothing til he saw himself with a chalkra sword going though him giving him the same stare he gave everyone else. "Yes, the boy is strong enough to kill you ten times over in one strike." The other Itachi said as though reading his mind. Itachi just turned around and said "Are you finished because I killed my whole clan leaving only my brother alive."

After saying that Chaos appeared in front of him and said "Wow no wonder this doesn't affect you, you already last your life only to gain what?"

"Power and a piece of mind."

"I lost every thing only to find a pair of chumps like you and your friend, now i'm going to leave and if you attack i will kill you." Itachi looked at Chaos after he said those words then the bloodline jutsu began to fade then finnaly they were in real time.

Chaos started to turn away and walk as Itachi fell to the ground due to the jutsu had done to him taking his energy. When Kisame went to attack Chaos, Chaos just put his hand out to his side and started to form a shape of a sword with his chalkra. Kisame attacked swinging his sword downward at Chaos. But then Chaos turned and blocked the attack, then he noticed that the chalkra sword was being drained at that moment he smirked at said "That's a nifty sword you have there. Well like i said to your friend on the ground over there if you attack me you will die, but since you didn't hear us i will give you eminse pain." At that moment he was be Kisame and then stabbed him in the ribs making sure not to hit any vital organs then walked away knowing he palaized him for the time being.

Later on in the day about two or three miles away from the fight he had just had he fell to the ground due to low chalkra. He used so much during that fight he thought he was going to be there longer than the two people he had fought. Man I used to much chalkra and I can't let this dragon come out and I must not let those get me either but... he thought to him self before he fell to the ground falling asleep. Unknowing to him that four shinobi traveling back from a mission was heading in the direction he was headed toward. Three of the four shinobi didn't notice him but the fourth one seen him in the brush out of the corner of his eye and said "What's that?" stopping and pointing.

"Hmmm...Naruto you found something?" Said the shinobi with silver gray hair with a mask covering his face.

"Yea Kakashi-sensi he looks like he knocked out cold." the Shinobi named naruto said.

Still asleep Chaos lets out a groan like he was in pain. Then the shinobi named Kakashi came over to Chaos and looked at him examining him then a shocked looked came over him and said "Hurry naruto pick this kid up and lets go back to the village so he can get some medical attion." and with that Naruto picked up Chaos giving him a piggy back ride while heading toward the village.

As Chaos woke up days later he found himself inside a hospital room on a bed. Crap what did i get myself into? He said to himself while shaking his head to get out the sleepiness.

"Oh, your awake." The nurse said.

"Yea well where am I?" He said still in his dazed and sleepy state.

Before the nurse could answer the door flew open and a loud noisy person popped in the room with four other people.

Chapter 4

Chaos' head went straight toward the door when he heard a noise that shook the building. He seen four people coming inside the room three were men one of which had sliver hair wearing a mask over his mouth while the other two males and a the female were about his age. "So hi, who are you guys?" He asked questioningly.

The boy with blonde hair who was about his age said "Uzumaki Naruto at your service. And I'm gunna be the next Hokage." Naruto said with a grim that could have been a mile long.

Then the girl with pink hair then said "Naruto stop being so loud." Then hit him over the head before introducing herself. "Hi I'm Sakura nice to meet you. And the man with the mask is Kakashi-sensi and the boy over by the door is Uchiha Sasuke."

Chaos gave a short laugh before saying "Hi, I'm Chaos nice to meet you all, but may I ask where am I?"

"Why yes you're in Konoha, the hidden leaf village." Kakashi said as he looked at him in a lazy way.

"Hmmm I see, so you know who I am." As he was ready to fight his way out if he had to.

"Umm what are you talking about?" Naruto said in a confused way.

"Hey you three go wait for me at the usual spot, because i need to speak with Chaos alone." Kakashi said still with a lazy tone and smile.

Soon the three genin left the hospital room as Kakashi's eye went back to Chaos as he said "So spill it."

"Ahhhh so Now I remember your name Copy ninja Kakashi, my brother told me a lot about you." Chaos said remembering that dreadful day as a worried emotion came over his face.

"So whoes your brother?" Kakashi said noticing his face and how he was worried.

"I can't tell you that but i can tell you I'm an ex-grass ninja because...I'm a jinchuuriki." Chaos said as he was ready for another fight of his life waiting for the Copy ninja to make the first move.

"Hmmm I see I have to take you to the hokage so we can get you a place to stay." To see the surprised face on the child in the hospital bed.

"What you mean get me a place to stay? Wait your not going to try and kill me like the hidden grass village?" Still questioning the Copy Ninja.

"You mean they tried to kill you? Wow that's harsh that blonde headed boy that was here a while ago he's a jinchuuriki also."

"He is I thought I felt a strange aura about him."

As the two men reached the Hokage's office, he was surprised to see a busty women who looked the same age as the Copy Ninja.

"YOUR THE HOKAGE damn when did they get so hot." He said rudely while staring at the women's breast. "Oh sorry I lost myself for a second there it runs in the blood."

Before Chaos knew it he was evading fast punches aimed at his head. "Who the hell do you think you are saying that then staring at my breast!!!" The hokage said while attacking the boy.

"But i said I'm sorry and I didn't mean to stare it happens every so often." Then before he knew it he had a hit connect with his face sending him into the wall and though it to the next room. "Ow that hurt." He said getting up and straching the back of his head.

"Ummm Tsunade-sama before you kill him i need to tell you something important about him." Then Kakashi told her the whole story he heard from Chaos.

"Ahhh very well then Kakashi I expect you to get him a place to stay and some new clothes right away, but i have to speak to this young man." Then the Copy Ninja left to do as what he was ordered to do.

"So Chaos, do you have a last name?" Tsunade said to the young man.

"I gave that up a long time ago after the day i was forced to leave the village. I know they think I'm dead so it would be wise to keep my being alive under the rader to the villages." Then he told her everything that happened some time ago when he was forced out of the village.

"Okay that will be you mission as a new hidden leaf genin."

"What you don't even want to see what im capable of?"

"Okay we'll see then you will spar against a genin now lets see...Ino will do as she is good enough to show her ability against you. Come here after you have settled and got some new clothes."

"Okay I'll be back later and thank you for allowing me join your village I will not fail you and yea i fought two strange men before Kakashi saved me while i passed out."

"So who were these two strange men?'

"One said jis name was Kisame and the other said his name was Itachi." At that moment he seen her eyes grew wide in shock.

"You mean YOU FROUGHT OFF TWO AKATSUKI MEMBERS SINGLE HANDEDLY?"

"Yea well if it wasn't for my bloodline limit it wouldn't have been possible."

"Your the very last of your clan theres only two other clans that could rival the Uchiha clan and they are both wiped out, so i guess your from one of the those clans."

"Yes I am so I will not say which one." Then he left her office to find Kakashi when he bumped into a blonde headed beauty in his eyes. "Hi...umm my name is Chaos nice to meet you." He said nervously to the blonde girl in front of him.

"The names Ino nice to meet you, hey i haven't seen you around the village before are you a ninja from another village?"

"Well you can say that and umm... i got to go till we meet again it was nice to meet you Ino-chan." He started to walk away after he kissed her hand making her blush a little.

Chapter 5

After leaving the blonde girl's side in front of the Hokage tower he soon found the slivered haired copy ninja. "Finally so what are we doing first find me a place or clothes shopping?"

"Lets find you a place and there's a perfect spot i know." The slivered haired ninja with his head still in a little orange book as he walked signaling the jade eyed jinchuuriki to follow him.

They soon reached an apartment complex and walking up the stairs to find the blonde hair ninja who he remembered from the hospital room. "Yo" The copy ninja said leading Chaos to the door next to the door Naruto came out of.

"Huh I have a new neighbor? Oh it's you the guy who passed out in the forest on our way back."

"Oh yea, Chaos Naruto here was the one that found you and carried you to the hospital in the village a good three or so miles."

"So he's a jinchuuriki? Hmmm i had he was at first thanks to his whisker scars on his face." He said looking at Kakashi.

"Umm may i ask how do you know about the fox inside me?"

"You are clueless aren't you? I'm also a jinchuuriki. Unlike you i have the eight tailed hell dragon inside me." At that moment the two found each other at the cages of the demons that were sealed inside their bodies.

**"So it's nice to see you alive my friend."** The dragon speaking to the fox.

**"As well to see my only friend among us demons"** The fox said turning around facing the dragon.

"Hey what's the meaning of pulling me to my subconsusis?" Chaos said questioning both the dragon and the fox.

**"Well I wanted to see my only friend the fox because your no fun to talk to disrespecting me in front of that Uchiha like that."**

"Uchiha you mean Itachi?" Naruto turning to question Chaos.

"Yea I fought him off and got away from his partner to before falling in the forest where you found me."

**"Yes well he wouldn't have been like that IF he let me control him for awhile."**

"I may have been in trouble but I'm not that stupid."

"Well it's good to ask for his chakra when you need it."

"Yea I know but last time he took full control of my body making me loose control. And lets just say it didn't end well, he completely destroyed the mountain top. Forcing me to travel and get some training and staying in hotels as i went village to village."

**"Hey it's not my fault i need to stretch my legs once in a while being cooped up in this body of yours."**

"Yeah yeah complain all you want but I'm still not letting you out to get control of me. Well I'm out of here I have things to do like meet Hokage-sama after I get some new clothes." Then they appeared back into reality again.

"Well lets go Kakashi you need to show me where to get some clothes. It's nice to see you Naruto I'll see you around."

"Okay." Kakashi then leading Chaos to a store where there were clothes not only for common wear but also good enough to wear in rough ninja missions.

"Well this will be enough for me." He said carrying three pairs of the same dark blue gloves, shirt, and jeans all dark blue with and a dark blue jacket and a pair of light blue open close sandals.

"Well thanks Kakashi now i just have to change then go see Hokage-sama."

"No problem let me know if you need any help with any thing."

Chaos now reaching the Hokage's office knocking then hearing her voice saying "Come in."


	2. The mission

**chapter 6**

Chaos walks inside the Hokage's office to find her speaking to team Asuma. He was clammy collected as he should in front the blonde hair beauty he bumped into earlier. "Yes hokage-sama i am reporting in as you said." Chaos said as sweat dripped off his brow standing next to the blonde haired beauty.

"Ah yes i want you to have two on one sparring matches with team Asuma before you go on a mission with them and team seven."

"A joint mission with sasuke-kun! Oh Yea!!" Ino said with much excitement and to much of Chaos' which he figured out how much Ino liked Sasuke.

"Okay when will the sparring happen?" Chaos said still interested in the fact the Hokage brought up.

"At any random time even when you're sleep because a shinobi should always prepared for any situation at any given time."

"Hmmm...All the better for me i always like a challenge." Chaos said as the room filled up with such an aura that it was lust of murdering a human being.

"Chaos that's enough by no means necessary may you take anyone's life but they make sort out to kill if you pass the limits of the sparring." Then the aura slowly turned to lust of the other manner.

"You take the fun out of everything do you? Well anyways how much sparring do I have to go though?" Chaos said with a sad grim facing the Hokage but his eyes were on the blonde beauty next to him.

"A total of six they will be in different pairings each time forcing you to any type of battle situation."

"Okay but can I at least have the Shikamaru battles last? Since he has a IQ of one hundred eighty plus it may take me at least two or three days to think about what predicaments I will be in." Chaos said with eyes closed facing Shikamaru.

"How did you know i was that smart? Now this will make this even more troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing and shaking his head.

"My bloodline I can look into the future of a fight or the past of someone it works really well but against you i may have 2nd thoughts because my IQ is around the same as yours, so I may take it it right now as we speak you are scanning me for information and a strategy how to take me down." Chaos' face turned serious as his eyes sharpened on the Nara.

"How troublesome." The Nara said sighing once again.

"I know i hate fighting but you must do what people ask of you. Even if it takes away from cloud glazing." Chaos said sighing at the end.

"Wow those two are alike but opposites at the same time." Asuma was whispering to Ino and Chouji.

"What do you mean sensei they seem alike in a lot of ways?" Chouji said before stuffing his mouth with more food.

"Shikamaru is a smart person who does nothing in a lazy manner while Chaos a lot alike still does things in a lazy manner but he also would do things for a person who he thinks he should do them for right away for like Hokage-sama." Asuma said still whispering to the two.

"Ahh I see he would do someone he cares about without a second thought." Ino said as she looked at the boy's eyes and thought about how she wanted to know him more and how his eyes shown a great deal of loss and strength.

Chaos then noticing her looking at him "Ahh so you notice the bloodline is in my eyes...yea i know my eye color is a bit strange but i like the shade of green." He said giving her a smile that seems more cheerful than before.

Ino started to blush before she said "No it's not that i just noticed how green they were."

"Well it's settled the sparring with the Shikamaru fight will be held last you're dismissed." The Hokage said dismissing the four ninjas from her office then leaving the building as Chaos was preparing for a fight there but nothing happened.

**chapter 7**

The next morning Chaos waking up to a giant earthquake rumbling the area around him to soon shatter the windows in the apartment complex. Soon after he hears his neighbor Naruto yell "What the hell is going on." As Chaos jumped out his door in a t-shirt and boxers which he wore to sleep. Only to find Chouji rolling up the side of the building nearing him by each second then Chouji said "Now Ino." Looking down to see the blonde goddess in his eyes blushing when she seen him in his boxers then used her possession jutsu while he was hypnotized by her beautiful eyes. Oh Shit what the hell is going on i can't move my body (at that same moment some techno music with lyrics that said "Move your body come move body move body" then it switched to a different song "Go boom boom boom then we say Ay oh Ay Oh"

**"Good i like this song turn this shit up homes."** The 8 tails said in a human form of dark skinned male with baggy clothes and a cap turned around backward.

"You know I hate it when you take that form." Chaos said with his eye twitching looking like Itachi if he seen something very disturbing happen.

**"...well you know this is how i would look like if i were a human instead of an animal."** The man around the age of 22 said as they didn't notice the girl just looked at them in shock.

"Huh someone else is here besides us." Chaos sensing a small amount of chalkra mixed with separate thoughts

**"Who do you think it is and do you think they found out about me yet?"** The 8 tails clammy said while trying to find out who else has invaded HIS space.

"I know where you are who ever you are. There!" Chaos soon behind Ino she was now sweating bullets as she turned around to see Chaos looking shocked.

_Shit why her? Why couldn't it be someone else? _

**"Ohhhhh a girl this should be FUN hehehehe."** The 8 tails cage was now behind them as he said that while laughing evilly.

"Don't you think about laying a hand on her!" He said turning his head giving the 8 tails the evilest look anyone has every seen.

**"So this is the girl you had that dream about last night ey i didn't notice it was her until i seen her face."** The demon said now giggling like a little school girl.

"I though we agreed that you would stop watching my dreams like they were t.v?"

**"Uhhhh I never said I would stop entirely."** The demon, was now getting on Chaos' nerves with a giant grim still laughing at the boy like a little school girl.

"I can't wait till i get dirt on you to tell the 9 tails.(At the 8 tailed demon) Don't mind him Ino he's just uhhh..." pausing "Okay i'll make it blunt and to he point i am like Naruto we both process demons inside of us."

"Huh? I don't understand what are you saying?" Ino said looking at the boy questioningly.

"You'll find out later but I recommend you get out of my mind before HE has the power to take some action." Chaos said at the end giving the 8 tails a dirty hateful look who then just made a funny face at the both of them.

**"Too late now she will find out everything mwhahahahahaha."** The demon said laughing eviler than before.

"Oh god hurry up before..." Chaos was now knocked out by a chalkra hand to the back of the head.

**"Hey you...you want to know something funny?"** The demon said with Ino inside the grasp of the other chalkra hand.

"A-are y-you going to hurt m-me?" She was now scared shitless (when i mean shitless i mean in the mind she wet her pant 20x over hahaha) and the demon knew this and he just laughed clammy.

**"No I don't harm women I seduce them now u will find out how at times i can take over his body and you know he has a crush on you."** The demon said making the girl blush then while she was looking at the ground he took the form of the kid(aka his jail) and said "From the first moment i saw you i knew i wanted to be next to you as you slept and dream." Then moving closer to the girl (who was now under his spell with that line yes that line works i used it once my self that how me n my girl get on n for the 1st time well anyways she was giving in and wanted to give her body to the boy who was the demon incognito) before kissing her putting his tongue inside her mouth giving her tongue the most unbelievable sensation ever. The girl moaned and uttered out "More please give me more just be inside me now take me." Just as the girl wished he did her command without a second thought about the boy's feelings because he was going to take over once he had "Got into the Mood." 

All this happened while in real time Chouji noticed Ino hadn't jumped out of the boy's body with her soul possession jutsu. While Chouji and Naruto was wondering what was happening in there. When the 9 tails spoke to Naruto saying...

**"Why that sly dragon I knew he was good with the women but still..."**

"Huh what does that mean??"

**"Dragons are known for their wisdom and silver and sly tongue...so the 8 tails dragon can charm any person, demon, and animal of the opposite sex even more people then me who is almost impossible because I'm the strongest and sexiest of all the demons."** He said with a smile that would make any women lust over while Naruto just shrugged being Naruto,

"So how come he gets more women?" He thinks for a moment. "Oh now i see he can talk to women because he has smoother moves." Naruto said slamming a closed fist in the palm of his hand while the 9 tails just did a hmmp and rolled his eyes.

While inside of Chaos' psyche all you can hear is sounds of moans and pressure screams and yells saying "Oh faster...Harder...faster...faster... ..Harder...harder...yes...yes. That's it...oh yeah..." Then the impersonator of Chaos (aka the 8 tails) said "Ready to go again?"

**chap 8 & chap 9**

The 8 tails hadn't had this much fun since he met the 2 tails. Which he knew she had fallen for him, but he wasn't ready to settle down just yet. But ever since he had been place in chaos as a prison he started thinking more and more and wished he had settled down maybe things would have been different. Then he started to feel the same things Chaos has for this women then he thought to himself **_Am i getting the same emotions as him...no it can't be it is possible that we were so alike from the beginning that our feelings and thoughts are the same but his are more powerful and some of them are starting to have an effect on me. _** Chaos still knocked out was becoming more awake each minute.

Mean while outside the boy's head...

"Chouji lets move them inside his apartment its too cold out here." Naruto said grabbing Chaos and lifting him underneath his armpits thus dragging him inside the apparent while Chouji lifted Ino up with one arm under her back and the other under her knee caps.

"It looks like it's going to be some time before these two wake up so lets go get some ramen my treat." Naruto said knowing well what was going inside Chaos' mind.

"Okay since your treating Naruto." Chouji had a face like his hadn't ate for a week rushing down to Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen.

You owe me Chaos and you too 8 tails. He thought to himself before walking out the apartment meeting Chouji who already had 3 bowls of ramen.

Now back inside the boys mind...

Chaos who was now awake finding a sleeping Ino and looking at the 8 tails who the second before Chaos woke up change back into the form he would have looked like if he was a human.

"Okay what the hell happened? What did you do to her?" He now had an intense anger growing ready to fight the 8 tails inside his mind thus killing both of them if either of their minds died.

**"Only what YOU wanted to do to her in that dream of yours last night and as you can tell she liked it a lot. Hehehe"** The man with baggy clothes and the cap turned around said to him as he saw Chaos' mouth drop and started giggling.

**"Don't worry she thinks it was all you big boy and i have a surprise for you you'll find out when you take a shower or when to go the bath room you can thank me later because now i have a feeling your going to need it and start taking your vitamins because women are going to chase you around homes like that Sasuke kid. That's if this girl tells the other girls what has happen now I'm going to cancel her jutsu may i mind i could have done at any time and hold you here so she can see the surprise before you hehehe."** Chaos now had his attention over at the girl then at a screen which was showing them what was going on outside his mind in the real world. To find Ino waking up next to him in his apartment as she stroke her head she notice something her area between her legs was wet as she remembered what happened then looked over at Chaos with a look full of lust she licked her lips as she was looking down trying to get a peek.

"Let me out now let me out I'll kill you let me out!!!!!!!!" Chaos was now in chains before he had a chance to transport his mind to the real world.

**"Ahhhh I guess we'll see the gift or surprise or what ever you want to call it now."** The 8 tails was laughing like it was the time of his life.

Ino was now pulling down Chaos' boxers only a little enough to see what he had "down below". Her mind was blown away when she saw how big he was.

"Wow I think he's the biggest in the village this isn't possible." She said with a big delight as she looked down again to see if she wasn't seeing things.

**"I think i deserve a Thank you. Maybe i over did it by an inch? Nah that's big enough with out being too big."** He said looking at Chaos who was dumbfounded.

"You did that? WOW that's pretty big i didn't know you could do that. Thanks man. Okay what is in this for you?"

**'Just get some once in a while you know I have needs and we need to meet with the 9 tails again i have to ask him something."**

"Okay I'll agree on the 9 tails part but that other part you know I am under age for another two years right?"

**"Who cares the women won't so have some fun and don't get caught by any girl's husband's or dad's because it won't be clean."**

"Husbands? Oh no you don't think I'm going to be screwed am i by married women?"

**"If this gets around quicker than I expected then yea."**

"Your evil...But i won't mind the attention." Then the 8 tails started laughing as he let Chaos go but it was to late he found Ino kissing his neck and almost raping him until he nibbled on her ear and said "Like what you saw didn't you and wanted some?" Then she jumped off him.

"Oh i couldn't help myself after what happened." She saw Chaos getting up and heading toward the bathroom with a towel.

"Well Im taking a shower make your self at home or do what ever." He didn't allow her to see him sweating so hard with a bright red blush.

"Okay im going to watch some TV then." Ino said switching on the tv and sitting down on the floor.

Chaos now in the shower for about 5 minutes now thinking about what happen only to hear laughter from the 8 tails and that pissed him off. Unknowing to him Ino had snuck into the bathroom while he was deep in thought she was still overcome with lust but her mind was still in control so she was just inside the room with her back up against the door.

Chaos was now getting out of the shower when he seen Ino there she didn't look but he knew that her lust forced her in here but her mind stopped her and he liked that so he wrapped the towel around him and walked over to her and placed his hand over her shoulder so he could lean against the wall and said "Ever since i saw you i wanted to kiss you." Then he leaned in and kissed her and watched as she licked her lips as her leaned away. He knew her lust was about to take hold of her so he kissed her again teasing her by sticking his tongue in for a brief moment then left to his bedroom.

Ino by this time was standing there like she was in heaven. She had a hot boy no man her age and he was only a few yards away getting dress two rooms over. Okay Ino how do you do this what should you do? Ah hell just go in there and jump on him and ask him out you know he likes you and you fell for him ever since you took over his body.

Chaos now had a clean pair of boxers on grabbing a shirt of his usual get up from the closet when he seen Ino come in and push him on the bed with her on him as she said "Can i ask you a question before i lose control?"

"Shoot it doesn't look like i have a chose."

"If the first time you saw me you wanted to kiss me does that mean you fell in lo-" Ino was cut off by chaos' finger over her mouth she was blushing so much now.

"Bingo it was love at first sight ever since i bumped into you at Hokage's tower. Your eyes and beautiful hair and face caught my heart." Making Ino blush even more before he pulled her closer to him to kiss her.

She gave in and deepened the kiss and leaned back and and said "Let me just lay here on you and listen to your heart beat."

"Okay with your presence I feel happy with you just here."

Ino just laid there listening to his heart beat until they both fell asleep. Then about 15 minutes after they fell asleep Jiraiya looking for Naruto found the two sleeping as he passed the window giggling he took out his note pad and started writing about the "inspiration" while continued giggling. 

About ninety minutes later Chouji and Naruto come back to find the two waking up.

"Oi so how was the nap sleepy heads?" Naruto said with a grim on his face.

"Ah shut up can't u see i just woke up?" Chaos rubbing his eye giving Naruto a look. "Oh yea meet me down at the sushi parlor in 30 minutes."

Ino looking at Chouji, who was giggling at the sight of her getting off Chaos. Until she said "Shut up and let's continue what we were here for."

When Chaos heard that he flipped backward almost kicking Naruto in the face, he was heading toward his weapons seeing Chouji backing up outside because he couldn't use his jutsu inside the apartment without destroying it.  
Ino at this time was out the window floating down to the ground below.

"Naruto throw me that shirt, pants, and that scarf." Chaos said as he knew they were outside getting ready to attack. Naruto threw him the things he asked and as soon as he grabbed them he put them on. Chaos walking out the door throwing two kunai to his left sensing Chouji in that direction and jumping off the railing heading toward Ino.

Chouji barely dodging the super fast kunai but one caught his pant leg so he was stuck to the building because the kunai was lodged in the building so that he couldn't pull it out.

Chaos floating down to the ground noticing Ino was throwing something at him. He used his scarf as a bungee cord to grab the railing of the third floor and grabbing a ninja star out of his pocket and throwing it so fast only someone like Sasuke, Naruto, himself, or any high level jounin could dodge sticking her to the ground. Chaos was now behind her watching her trying to pull out the ninja star only to bend down to put a kunai to her neck and pulling out the star himself to whisper to her "You two lost because you came here and meet me tonight at the ramen stand down the street I want to take you out somewhere nice like the amusement park after we get some ramen."

"Okay what time?"

"Is nine okay?"

"It's perfect meeting you there at nine." The girl then skipped away with a glee.

Chaos now back at his apartment helping Chouji with that kunai then said "Ino left you two lost when you came here i studied the surroundings last night knowing something would happen today. Let me treat you to something to eat for your good try. You coming too Naruto?" The three started to go after Chaos grabbed his jacket and put it on.

**Chapter 10**

Chaos now walking with Naruto and Chouji with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky says "Where do you guys want to eat at?"

"How about Barbeque?" Chouji said with his mouth watering.

"How about you Naruto? Barbeque or something else?" Chaos said to Naruto as he took a second from looking up at the sky.

"I'm up for anything as long as you're paying Chaos."

"Yeah Yeah you two are lucky I'm in a good mood and have some money and Chouji I need some money for later so don't make me broke okay?" Chaos still looking up at the sky still thinking about what happened and about tonight.

"Hey Naruto looks like Chaos has something planned tonight maybe it has something to do at the carnival?" Chouji whispering to Naruto.

"Yeah I think he has a date with you know who."

"Ey you two stop whispering about my private life and come on before i don't treat you two to lunch." Chaos said as he heard the two's conversation.

"We're coming!" The two said in unison.

The three boys entered the restaurant to see Shino, Hinata, and Kiba at a table. Even though Chaos didn't know them much he knew he could get along with Shino due to the fact he knew Shino was quiet and could read people's thoughts by how that reacted so he could just be his true self around him.

"Oi Kiba, Hinata, and Shino!" Naruto yelling as Chaos thought _Hopefully he's quiet when he eats. _ The three boys joined the other three at the table.

"I don't have to pay for them do I?" Chaos said knowing Shino was about to say something since they almost knew each other since the first time they met.

**Flash Back**

Chaos walking toward the training ground stopping as he seen a boy with a coat and sunglasses looking at some bugs on the trees around him.

"Ey what are you doing?"

Shino now looking at Chaos for a minute before saying "I haven't seen you around before what's your name?"

"Chaos and you didn't answer my question."

"Just research and you can stop acting cheerful it's not like you i can tell even though it's our first time meeting."

"Hmmm...so you can tell huh? That's good because i hate acting like that it's annoying so research huh. Sounds like you have a trick or two up your sleeve. And i never got your name."

"It's Shino nice to meet you." Shino said in a dull voice just like he said every thing else.

Chaos was now walking past Shino only to take a step back dodging a stream of dog piss. Chaos now thinking, _Weird things are happening to me today. First, this Shino kid sees though my mask to greet people and now dog piss coming out of nowhere man I wish Itachi got would be better than putting up with this._

"Akamaru dynamic marking!" Chaos heard a voice as the piss landing in front of him then turning his head to see a boy and his dog flying though the air.

"God I wish I hadn't come here today." Chaos thinking out loud, while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey Shino who's this kid?"

"Names Chaos nice to meet you and don't bother asking me." Chaos said interrupting.

"Well as you can see i wasn't asking you."

"Now Kiba stop fooling around and let's wait for Kurenai-sensi." Chaos heard a voice of a girl he looked over seeing a girl with milky eyes looking at him while addressing this "Kiba".

Then a cloud of smoke appeared and Chaos is now thinking _Oh god what now?_ He looked as the smoke cleared to see a lady around the age of 24 or 23 in a skin tight fish net suit with bandages warped around her with shreds of red cloth.

"Oh who do we have here?" The women who was asking Chaos.

"Hi names Chaos." He was sick of using that mask as Shino well knew as Chaos looked at him as he could tell Shino had a small smirk on his face that quickly disappeared when his teammates looked at him.

"Nice to meet you Chaos." The Older women said.

"I take it that you're Kurenai-sensi?"

"Yes I am." She was bending over in front of Chaos so he seen a little bit of her cleavage.

Chaos noticed a little bit and tried to get perverted thought out of his head so he said "Well I got to go see Hokage-sama later." Chaos now walking away as he seen Shino laughing at him mentally but with the same expressionless face he always has.

**End Flash back**

"No Kiba is paying." Shino said with the same tone he always had.

"Yeah I never got your name miss." Chaos asked as he was looking at Hinata.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Hinata."

"Oi Chaos lets order something." Naruto and Chouji said together. Then Hinata reddened a little Chaos noticing but saying nothing as he could tell she had a thing for Naruto as she looked at him during the time they ate.

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata soon bid Chaos, Naruto, and Chouji goodbye. As the three boys continued eating and talking making jokes for about three or four hours. Then Chaos said "Okay guys i have to go here's the money for what we owe i have to get ready for tonight."

"For what?" Naruto said being nosey.

"I got a date." Chaos said proudly.

"With who?" Chouji asked as he, himself and Naruto were wondering.

"You want to know okay you both know her so I guess it's okay."

"Who!?" The two said in unison

"Ino I asked her out before she left this morning, when you two attacked me. Don't worry Chouji I'm going to ask her when she is on the mission to come at me with all she's got. Well I have to go get ready and yeah Naruto i need to talk to you before I go later." Chaos now leaving, walking on his way home to get ready for his "date" with Ino.


End file.
